Reborn
by Ellixer
Summary: What could have been had the plan in Looking Death in The Eye succeeded. Love the feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reborn

Rating: NC-17

Author: Ellixer

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer: Characters and show are owned by Universal and others. The story is mine. I make nothing.

Note: What could have been had the plan in Looking Death in The Eye succeeded. Love the feedback!

For a moment I forget where I am, no actually I don't know where I am. It's dark and it's cool, no fire to heat or illuminate. My body is stiff as I try to sit up, it hurts to fall off a cliff. At least that's what I think happened. I drank the essence first, so I can only hope that things went according to plan. My eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. I sit on the edge of the cot I'm on and try to make out my surroundings. I can barely make out just a foot or two from me, a shape laying on another cot.

I drop down to my knees, leaning over the form. It's Xena, a sudden relief washes over me, nearly bringing me to tears. I check her pulse to verify she is still alive, and I'm rewarded with a gentle beat against my fingers. I lie my head down on her chest, listening to her heart at work. So far so good. We should be in Octavius' camp, but I hear few noises around me. There is a small shaft of light peaking through a crack in the tent flap.

I use this as my guide and make my way towards the exit. The night is cool, the moon is high up in the sky, large and bright. Camp fires burn, but only a few guards remain on patrol. I stop to listen, I can hear the faint crying of Eve a few tents down. Tears spring to my eyes and I take off in a jog towards the sound of life. Her cries grow louder as I get closer, assailing me when I push the tent flap aside.

Joxer is trying to quiet the baby by bouncing her on his knee, contorting his face to try and get a smile. It's not working by any means. I make my way over reaching out for the upset child. Joxer looks at me in surprise and elation. I cradle Eve in my arms, her tears slowly stopping. I'm sure she wants her mother, but Xena has yet to awaken.

'I didn't believe him.' Joxer gasps standing up. He places a hand on my arm as if to see if I'm real.

'What?' I rock the baby back and forth, humming softly.

'He said you two weren't dead.' I give him a small smile.

'Nope, not dead.'

'Where's Xena?' As if on cue, the tent flap flies open, a hysterical looking warrior standing in the entrance. I turn, giving the biggest smile I can. Xena's face goes from worry to elation as she rushes over. She looks at me, kissing the top of my head, her hand caressing my cheek. Then she turns to Eve, the happiness overwhelming her. A few tears begin to drop from her eyes. I shift, handing Xena the bundle in my arms.

'It worked.' She whispers. Her eyes fly up to Joxer. 'Do they think we're dead?' He looks confused.

'Who the God's, yeah.' He shakes his head as he looks from her to me and back. 'I'm glad you're alive.' He touches Xena's arm as he walks out. I lay my head against Xena's shoulder, looking at Eve and just standing, enjoying this small moment. I wonder if we can really disappear from the eyes of the God's. But if they think we're dead, no one should be looking. I hear a shuffle of feet, and the young Roman soldier we entrusted our lives to walks in. He smiles as I rush over and hug him, saying thank you over and over.

'We can escort you anywhere you want to go.' He looks to Xena.

'No, it's better to travel alone.' She rocking her baby back and forth. 'We'll leave in the morning. Do you have those papers?'

'Oh yes.' He walks over to a table and grabs a bundle of parchment. 'Everything should be in order.' He hands them to me and I look them over. They're new documents for me, Xena, and Eve to live under other names, new lives on a piece of parchment. There are not enough words to thank him for all he's done.

'You can stay here as long as you need. I'll post a guard so no one disturbs you. And here.' He hands Xena a pouch. His smile is large as he back out of the tent, securing the flap behind him. I look to Xena, unsure if I should really be elated. She reaches out, cupping my chin as her thumb runs across my lips. Neither of us says a word for the longest time, but I'm beginning to feel the pain that I hadn't noticed thus far.

'I know we just woke up, but I'm tired.' My eyelids are heavy and I can't stop the yawns that keep hitting me. Xena gives me a small smile and walks to the bed. We lay down on our sides facing each other, Eve in between, our fingers laced. In seconds I'm asleep, I'm too tired to even dream.

Morning comes much too early for me. I open my eyes to see Eve playing with her toes, drool on her lips as she giggles to herself. Xena is still asleep, a rarity in my experience, so I don't move in case it should wake her. I try to wipe the drool from Eve's face but she is refusing to co-operate. I give up as the spittle continues to plop down on the bed.

'You drool that much when you sleep.' Xena's eyes pop open, mirth in her voice.

'I do not!' I can't believe she said that. A small grin tugs at her lips.

'It's cute.' This does not make it any better. I grumble to myself which only causes Xena to laugh at me. I refuse to look at her. Xena however, gets up pulling Eve into her arms. 'I think my little girl is hungry.' She tickles the babies belly as she walks over to a table to change her diaper. 'Whew!' Xena exclaims as she waves her hands in the air, trying to dismiss the smell. She tosses the dirty cloth outside the tent, a yelp follows as it lands on the guard. Xena shrugs and goes back to her motherly duties.

Sighing, I get up, a bit stiffly at first but my muscles begin to relax. We had left some bags with Octavious so that we would have supplies and clothes. We can't go walking around in our battle gear anymore, especially not Xena. I change into a thin cotton dress and a different pair of boots. I think it looks sexy, not that I should be calling attention to myself. I keep my Sais in my boots and pack my battle clothes at the bottom of our bag. I feel Xena wrap her arms around me from behind, her chin rests on my shoulder.

'Like the dress.' I lean back into her.

'Feels weird. No not weird, just different.' I'm so used to being in a constant battle ready state I wonder if I'll easily adjust to the life I once knew. She kisses my cheek and grabs for her clothes. A top and a skirt that allows for plenty of movement has become her new wardrobe. I think this looks better than leather personally. Xena sighs as she looks at her breast plate and leathers.

'I guess I should leave these.' She stares down at her armor.

'You're starting a different chapter, a different Xena.' I rub her arm affectionately.

'Not that different.'

'Well no more warrior princess.' She huffs, grabbing a nearby bag and shoving her gear inside. I put her chakram in with my things; it wouldn't be a good idea to flash it around. After a time, we make our way outside with our gear. A stallion and a mare are waiting for us, as is Octavius and Joxer. Xena pulls him aside as Octavius and I say our goodbyes. Soon we are on the road, a few tears and hugs later.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reborn

We are on the road for weeks, looking for somewhere we can hide and be seen at the same time. We keep ourselves plain and quiet when traveling through large towns and villages. The official story is that we are sisters who have both lost our husbands to war. This was Joxers idea; somehow I feel this will cause problems in the future. We have fake names but we only need to use these if asked, and we don't plan on putting ourselves in that situation often. So she is still Xena to me.

We take a moment and stop under a large shade tree, the horses wandering off to graze. I lean back against the trunk as cool breeze blows through. As I bite into an apple the juices run down my chin, leaving a sticky trail.

'I never said thank you.' Xena says as she props Eve up to feed her.

'For what?'

'For giving everything up.' I don't know what she means, I just look at her confused. 'You gave up your life and your family for us.'

'I didn't even need to think about it. You're my life, of course I'd follow you anywhere.' I never did think of what I'd be leaving behind. My family can survive without out me, though I'd miss them.

'Thank you.' She says looking me in the eye to force the point. I accept it, though I would choose her over anyone. 'Come on, let's get going.' I take Eve from her arms and sit her in the carrier on Xena's back. Then we're back on our horses and down the road.

We come upon a town in full festival swing. I'm not sure who or what they are celebrating, but we can hide amongst the rowdy crowds and open displays of debauchery. As far as I can tell, we look just like everyone else, we disappear in plain sight. Maybe we can stay at an Inn for a few days, eat some real food. Amazingly enough we find a room at the last Inn we go to, everything else is full.

It's not the best atmosphere for a baby; the noise never seems to diminish. We're lucky Eve can be a heavy sleeper, though sometimes she likes to wake up at the sound of a pin drop. I think she does that on purpose. We stable our horses and migrate through the crowds back to the Inn. I keep an eye out for anyone who could recognize us. So far so good. We'll probably never stop looking over our shoulders though.

'Xena, where are we going to go? People know you everywhere.' I'm sitting on the bed, watching her feed Eve.

'I think we should go south.'

'To the land of the Pharohs?' She shakes her head at me.

'Further.'

'Have you ever been that far?' I don't know anyone who's gone further south than that.

'No, but I know people who have.'

'What about the islands south of Chin?' Again she shakes her head.

'There are a lot of cannibals and head hunters there.'

'But I've heard stories of the same south of Alexandria.' Sometimes it's hard to know what is the truth, what's an exaggeration of the truth, and what's plain fiction. As a bard, I know people can take creative license with their work.

'There are a lot of places to hide.' I wonder if it's a good idea saving Eve only to shut out the world to her.

'You think it will be ok?' I ask hesitantly.

'It's better than nothing.' She pauses and looks up at me. 'We always make it, no matter what's put in front of us.' I reluctantly agree. What have we got to lose, except our heads. I turn and listen to the music streaming in through the window. It reminds me of that time with the Bacchae. That music had such a seductive tone to it, as does this. Looking out the window, I watch the people below. It seems to have this lulling trance like effect on them.

Xena comes up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. 'You can always go back home.'

'Don't be stupid.' There are so many things wrong with her statement I don't bother to point them out. Her arms wrap around me as her chin rests on the top of my head. I can't help but sway to the music. 'I bet you never thought you'd end up like this.' I chuckle a little. I can only imagine what little Xena would dream about, but the evil Xena definitely didn't want this.

'I could say the same about you.' She gives me a small squeeze.

'I always wanted adventure. Haven't been disappointed so far.' I turn in her arms, looking up at her. 'I think this is exactly where I wanted to be.'


	3. Chapter 3

Reborn 3

Several years later

We've ended up west of Cleopatra's land, along the coast. The Romans have been pushing inland for as much territory as they can get, so we thought it best to avoid them. So far things have been quiet. It was an adjustment to say the least. Settling down somewhere and living like everyone else. During the day we take our little boat and go out to fish whatever we can catch. We keep some for ourselves and sell the rest on the docks, everyday a different price.

Eve is walking, and saying a few words. She's cuter than ever and curious about everything. We live in this little house overlooking the ocean. It's nice, not somewhere I ever thought I'd end up. As we're foreigners, most people leave us alone and I like it that way. It's been an adjustment for Xena to say the least. In the beginning it was very hard but she seems to have calmed slightly since we took to fishing.

I guess our life now could be called boring, especially compared to how we used to live. I worry still that Xena won't be able to do this for long. I know she loves her daughter, but she is who she is and that's hard to change.

I swing lazily in the hammock that's behind our house. It's situated between two olive trees that provide just the right amount of shade. I can hear Eve squealing as she runs through the house, trying to evade Xena. She comes running out to me, lifting her arms up wanting me to hold her. She's stark naked, water dripping from her wet hair. I can't help but laugh as I pick her up and watch Xena saunter out, a scowl on her face. Eve wraps her arms around my neck, hoping that I'll save her.

'Xena, I never thought I'd see you get beat by a three year old.'

'Ha,ha.' She stops in front of me, handing me a towel. I wrap it around Eve, walking back into the house with her. 'She's very quick.' Her tone is serious, I can't help but laugh.

'Just wait till she's older, she'll be ten times worse then you were.' I give Xena a kiss on the cheek as she sighs in frustration. 'Come on little Evie, let's get you dressed.' I pinch her cheeks causing her to giggle. 'Go ahead, go train a little.' Xena gives me a grin and runs out the door. She still practices and trains every day. I'm sure if she didn't she'd go mad. I dress Eve in her little nightgown as her arms and legs refuse to cooperate with me.

'You little one, are a handful.' I'm crouched down in front of her, pinching her cheeks. She squeals and runs out of the room. I follow her out, I need to get the rabbit off the spit and the vegetables off the fire.

'Hey little one.' I nearly pass out. Aphrodite is standing in front of me, though not in her usual clothes. I can't seem to get words out, my mouth just keeps opening and closing. 'Oh don't worry, no one knows I'm here.' She's smiling as if this is no big deal.

'How did you find us, how did you know?' I feel like crying, the most intense fear is building in my stomach.

'I'm not as dumb as I look sweetheart. I figured it out, I'm not sure why no one else did.' She shakes her head but looks at me quickly. 'Oh but they don't, they are completely oblivious don't worry.' A big smile plasters on her face again. I'm not sure what to say, but I do know that I feel nothing but anger right now towards the Goddess of Love.

Pushing past her I make my way to the kitchen. I look out the window to see Eve has made it out to Xena, and is watching her mother intently. I begin to fixate on the food, trying to calm the anger that is building in me.

'Aphrodite, do you have any idea what you've done?'

'I'm the Goddess of Love, do you think you could go anywhere and I wouldn't feel you two?' We hadn't thought of this. We are our own downfall. I stop what I'm doing and lean against the counter. 'Don't worry little one, I won't tell anyone.' She's moved closer to me, her voice is soft and sincere. I know she means well, but that often doesn't turn out well.

'They're going to find out where you've gone.' I watch Xena go through her moves, her skirt flowing about her. She is not going to be happy about this particular development. I go back to my work of fixing our supper. I'm nearly done when I see Xena toss Eve over her shoulder and come towards the house. I try to prepare myself for the carnage to come.

'Hey is the…. Aphrodite!' Her voice goes from happy to extreme anger in mere seconds. I watch the Goddess's face turn to absolute fear, her hands coming up in defense. Xena puts Eve down as she advances forward, seething with anger. 'What are you doing here?' She growls between clenched teeth.

'I was… was just telling Gabs that no one else knows. I swear.' There's desperation on her face. Xena swings toward me but all I can do is shrug. 'You can't hide love from me, doesn't matter where you go, even out of my realm; you're Greek.' Her voice is squeaking now.

'If you know, how can the other Gods not?!'

'I swear they don't' Aphrodite backs up until she hits a wall. 'They don't' She's shaking her head looking back and forth between me and her. Xena's anger settle's only slightly, allowing her to back off and pace the room.

'Well they will now.' Her fingers are raking through her hair angrily.

'No they wont I promise.'

'How can you promise that?' Her eyes glare at the Goddess. Al l I can do is stand here and watch. Eve has run up to me, scared by the anger in her mother's voice. I'm holding her in my arms, rocking her back and forth.

'Well I wore a disguise and I rode a horse here which was really hard. I never rode a horse before.' Aphrodite begins to ramble and I can't help but smile a little. 'I really wanted to see you guys. You're my favorite.' She says quietly. Xena stops pacing and shakes her head. So Aphrodite may have brought the God's down upon us, but you can't really stay angry at her. Sighing, Xena slumps in a chair.

'If they find us, I will find a way to kill you.'

'I believe you.'


End file.
